


Again

by M_Alchemist



Series: When Words Fail... [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hope, a fragile thing, had been shattered once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

_♪ I am grateful for your kindness, that's why I want to become stronger. I will feel nostalgic. I welcome this pain. ♪_

x-X-x

As he glances up one last time before leaving, she realizes that forgetting him again is all she can do to clean up the mess of emotions he's caused inside her.

Her hope, a fragile thing, had been shattered once more. But she'll pick up the shards carefully, making sure not to cut herself in the process, and put them back together again, only this time, stronger than before. She'll protect her heart with an armor made out of the toughest metal there is and keep the key to her heart hidden in a safe place until it's the right time to unlock it for someone new.

She'll make sure that next time, she's ready. Next time she'll be stronger, she'll welcome the heartbreak—she'll welcome the pain.

After all, only a  _Fullmetal_   _heart_ could withstand this much sorrow and keep moving forward.


End file.
